La mer est belle en cette saison
by Nanthana14
Summary: Il ne pensait prendre la mer un jour, pourtant il était là, debout au bord de l'eau, les yeux fixant l'horizon. [Événement surprise "un bonbon ou un sort" octobre 2018 – Collectif NONAME.]


**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Il ne pensait prendre la mer un jour, pourtant il était là, debout au bord de l'eau, les yeux fixant l'horizon.** **[Événement surprise "un bonbon ou un sort" octobre 2018 – Collectif NONAME.]**

 **Réponse au sort lancé par Ongi : Thème "la mer est belle en cette saison" ainsi que trois mots à placer dans ton texte : "rochers", "étincelle", "souvenir".**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)** ** _..._**

.

* * *

 ** _La mer est belle en cette saison_**

Debout sur la plage, les pieds dans l'eau jusqu'aux mollets, Legolas avait fermé les yeux, laissant le vent jouer avec ses longues mèches blondes. Il y avait à la fois de la joie et de la tristesse sur son visage et fermer les yeux était l'idéal pour cacher ses émotions. Il ne bougeait pas, laissant les embruns balayer doucement sa peau. La sensation était douce et fraîche. Elle lui entraina un long frémissement qui remonta le long de son échine.

Depuis le départ des trois anneaux, le temps semblait passer différemment. C'était une réalité, quelque chose qui le frappait de plus en plus et lui avait donné l'envie de faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé de faire jusque là… partir…

Etrange, Legolas aurait pensé agir comme son père : cheviller cette terre à son corps, à son cœur et refuser de faire comme les autres, refuser de gagner les Havres Gris pour partir pour Valinor. Pourtant, il était là, sur cette plage et maintenant il savait que son départ était imminent.

Le jeune prince sylvain ouvrit les yeux. La surface de l'eau formait des vaguelettes qui venaient s'écraser contre ses jambes. Avec le soleil levant, la mer était un miroir de couleur. Tout était si magnifique. En tournant la tête sur la droite, son regard opale se posa sur le bateau qu'il avait construit de ses mains et qu'il avait arrimé non loin des **rochers** sur laquelle était allongée une silhouette endormie. Une silhouette massive qui ronflait.

Legolas sourit, prendre de l'âge faisait ronfler son ami toujours un peu plus, mais surtout, prendre de l'âge l'amenait au crépuscule de sa vie et cette simple idée lui déchirait le cœur en deux. Legolas avait déjà eu tant de mal à se remettre de la mort d'Elessar, envisager celle de Gimli finissait de le détruire. Ils avaient été ses amis, ses frères… Pourquoi vivre une éternité s'il devait tout perdre ? Comme il aurait aimé, à ce moment précis, avoir le choix comme Arwën, comme ses amis Elrohir et Elladan, avoir le choix de continuer à vivre ou de mourir lui aussi…

Gimli déclinait lentement. C'était atroce pour lui de vivre ça au quotidien et il était prêt à tout pour lui faire plaisir, pour que sa mort soit plus douce, même si lui devait en souffrir.

Un soir il l'avait surpris en train de soupirer en observant la mèche de cheveux que dame Galadriel lui avait offerte il y a des années. La rencontre avec la belle elfe était l'un des **souvenirs** les plus précieux du seigneur nain et il lui avait confié que son plus grand rêve était de la revoir un jour. Legolas avait opiné de la tête sans dire un mot, mais sa décision était prise. Il permettrait à son ami de réaliser son rêve. De toute manière, il n'y avait plus grand-chose pour le retenir ici.

Alors l'elfe était venu sur la plage et il avait construit ce bateau, ce navire léger qui les emmènerait tous les deux à Valinor. Là-bas ils seraient accueillis par leurs amis, Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond… Elrond… Le seigneur d'Imladris qu'il avait aimé comme un oncle lui manquait chaque jour un peu plus. Il serait heureux de le revoir, alors oui, au final, partir ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un déclic, qu'une légère **étincelle** pour se décider. La mélancolie de Gimli avait été cette étincelle.

Le bateau était fini depuis la veille, le jour était en train de se lever. La mer était raisonnablement agitée. C'était maintenant… Dans moins d'une heure, ils vogueraient en direction des terres immortelles… Ils vogueraient loin de la Terre du Milieu sans plus jamais y revenir, laissant derrière eux leurs souvenirs, leurs joies, leurs peines, les amis tombés et ceux qui restaient… leur famille…

Un autre long frisson remonta le long de son échine.

Leur famille…

Legolas baissa la tête. Il n'avait pas eu la force de remonter sur Eryn Lasgalen, pas la force de rentrer chez lui pour annoncer son départ les yeux dans les yeux à son père. Il avait à peine eu la force de lui écrire une missive remplie de demande de pardon pour l'abandonner. Le voir aurait fait vaciller ses certitudes, son envie de partir. Père et fils étaient à la fois si proches et si distants, étrange relation… mais qui était la leur.

D'ailleurs ce n'était pas une bonne idée de penser à lui à ce moment précis, car le simple souvenir de son père lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Legolas les ferma pour se reprendre, sursautant lorsqu'une voix murmura dans son dos.

\- La mer est belle en cette saison, ton voyage sera paisible.

L'elfe se retourna vivement, découvrant une grande silhouette aux cheveux presque blancs vêtus d'une longue robe grise.

\- _Ada **[1]**_ ! S'exclama-t-il médusé devant cette étrange apparition.

\- _Hêr nìn_ _ **[2]**_ , murmura Thranduil en faisant deux pas dans sa direction. Je ne pouvais te laisser partir sans te serrer une dernière fois dans mes bras.

Legolas ne parvint pas à perdre son air médusé, un air qui finit de se décomposer lorsque les bras puissants de son père s'enroulèrent autour de lui pour le serrer contre sa poitrine. Thranduil glissa sa main sur la nuque de son fils et déposa sa joue sur le haut de sa tête pour s'imprégner une dernière fois de sa chaleur et de son odeur.

\- _Lass pin nìn_ _ **[3]**_ , je m'attendais à recevoir une lettre de ce type un jour ou l'autre, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir sans te dire une dernière fois à quel point je t'aime… _Melin le ìon nìn_ ** _[4]_**.

\- _Melin le ada_ … _Amin hirathea **[5]**_.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour n'être pas venu… J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir partir si vous me demandiez de rester.

\- Je ne ferais jamais cela mon petit. Si ton cœur ressent le besoin de t'en aller, qui serais-je pour te retenir ?

\- Mon père…

\- Justement, la seule chose que je veux c'est ton bonheur.

Thranduil se redressa, prenant le visage de son fils entre ses mains comme pour le dessiner mentalement dans son esprit et ne plus jamais l'oublier avant de lui murmurer.

\- Je veux juste savoir si c'est ta décision et si tu ne te contentes pas de faire plaisir à ton ami.

\- C'est ma décision _ada_. Elessar est mort, comme la plupart de mes amis… Il y a trop de fantômes ici…

Le grand Roi des elfes sylvains hocha la tête, balayant la larme naissante qui avait perlé au coin de l'un des yeux de son fils du bout des doigts.

\- Je te comprends mon petit. Il y a des gens qui t'aiment qui t'attendront de l'autre côté.

\- Venez avec moi.

\- Non, je ne peux pas abandonner ceux qui restent.

\- Mais je ne veux pas vous perdre ! S'exclama Legolas en laissant jaillir ses armes.

\- Mon tout petit, lui répondit le Roi en le serrant dans ses bras. Tu ne me perdras pas. Je te promets que nous nous reverrons un jour.

Legolas aurait voulu répondre, mais ses sanglots lui coupaient la voix, il se contenta donc de laisser sa tête s'appuyer fermement contre son torse pour écouter les battements de son cœur, des battements forts et rassurants comme les bras qui étaient noués autour de lui.

Thranduil se pencha pour donner un baiser sur le front de son fils, puis s'écarta doucement de ce dernier.

\- Allez _ìon nìn_ ** _[6]_** , sèche tes larmes, ce n'est pas un moment triste et regarde, ton ami se réveille.

Legolas tourna la tête vers Gimli qui, effectivement était en train de se réveiller. Il sourit et se retourna vers son père pour un dernier au revoir, mais il n'y avait plus rien, plus une seule trace de l'elfe gris, comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Pourtant Legolas ressentait encore la chaleur de sa main sur sa nuque, il n'avait pas rêvé ! Il avait été là. Ce ne pouvait pas être un rêve. Un peu incrédule, il tourna sur lui-même cherchant une trace de son père et se fit tirer de ses réflexions par la voix joyeuse de Gimli qui lui lança.

\- La mer est belle en cette saison ! Nous allons faire un bon voyage mon ami !

* * *

[1] Papa.

[2] Mon enfant.

[3] Ma petite feuille.

[4] Je t'aime mon fils.

[5] Je suis désolé.

[6] Mon fils.

* * *

 **Voilà donc mon quatrième sort ! Merci Ongi cela faisait un moment que j'avais envie d'écrire sur ce passage et ton thème m'a permis de le faire !**

 **bonne journée à tous !**


End file.
